A cutting tool is generally formed with at least one cutting edge, and is adapted for the removal of material from a workpiece by bringing the cutting edge into contact with the workpiece and displacing the cutting edge with respect to the workpiece either by displacing the cutting tool with respect to the workpiece or vise versa.
The cutting edges of cutting tools wear rapidly when used for cutting operations, particularly when cutting hard materials such as metal, and therefore they must be frequently replaced or re-sharpened. In many types of cutting tools, such as tools adapted for milling/drilling/turning machines, the cutting tool may comprise a plurality of cutting inserts, each being formed with at least one cutting edge, the inserts being fixed within seats of a cutting tool holder to form the cutting tool.
In a conventional cutting tool, the cutting insert is attached within the seat of the cutting tool by a fastener passing through a bore in the cutting insert into the bottom of the seat of the cutting tool. Indexing (or completely replacing) the cutting insert to enable the use of another cutting edge (or another insert altogether) requires the removal of the fastener, the reorientation or removal of the cutting insert, and the reattachment of the cutting insert within the seat of the cutting tool by the fastener. Each of these operations involves time and labor, and since cutting tools generally include a plurality of such cutting inserts, the time and labor costs involved in indexing the cutting inserts in a cutting tool are considerable.
In order to overcome technical problems, among which is the one presented above, alternative methods of mounting the cutting inserts onto the cutting tool holder have been devised as disclosed in WO2008/149371 to the applicant.
Other methods of fastening cutting inserts onto cutting tool holders include the use of clamps and lever mechanisms which are usually in the form of a mechanic assembly comprising at least one moving part configured for displacing so as to come into contact with a designated surface of the cutting insert and applying pressure thereto for the purpose of securing it. Examples of such arrangement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,623A, 3,138,846A and others.
Additional examples include EP0037554, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,919, 3,805,351, 3,913,197, 3,946,473 and 5,199,828, disclosing arrangements in which the fastening screw remains engaged with the tool holder during mounting/dismounting of the cutting insert.
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.